Crazed Lust
by forgottenkokoro
Summary: Months passed as Judal paid occasional chaotic visits to Sindria and Aladdin constantly trying to stop him. However, Judal feels a certain desire in him that he can not explain or control. He uses gluttony as an excuse but it doesn't satisfy at all. Is a certain blue-haired youth involved in it? How will Judal cope with his hormones? (Judalx Aladin) (T for NOW)
1. Chapter 1

The streets of Sindria was bustling with activity, merchants presenting their most favored goods, eagers shoppers buying whatever rare items they can, the sound of children and adults laughing and talking...yes, the normal joyous atmosphere of Sindria was clearly evident. However, a certain raven-haired magi could care less about this festive country and did not in fact stop by this country for such frivolous reason. No, the only reason was simple. To raid the Sindria kingdom's peach trees. Judal felt somewhat uncomfortable. His body was yearning something as if a hidden desire that the teen never knew about awoke from its slumber. He was craving something. Something. He figured it was just a raging hunger so he ate all the peaches the Kou empire had to offer. That somewhat relieved his uncomfortable situation but not for a long time. In his sleep, his body was on fire, restless for something. One of his king candidates, Kouha Ren being somewhat keen on these things, suggested that he was sexually "frustrated." The raven-haired magi scoffed at such idea. Surely, if he was sexually frustrated, all he needed to do was get one of the palace maidens and vent it out on them. But no, he did not desire to mutually contact with weak maidens. He did not want such weak humans to touch his magnificent self. Not only did his pride forbid such act, he felt that even the women of the palace wouldn't relieve the raging desire burning in his every fiber. Yes, no doubt, there was someone he desired for but who?

He perched himself on top of the branch of the grand peach tree, grabbing a sweet,big ripe pink peach, and eagerly bit into it. Forgetting the unknown feeling raging in his core, he indulged himself in the sweet world of peaches, juices dripping on the side of his mouth. He looked up at the cloudless blue sky and slowly drowned his mind into the blue sky that reminded him of a certain blue haired individual. He felt it again. Just looking at the sky made him shiver from uncontrollable desire. Who the hell was it that made him this way? He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about it anymore. He ate his second, third, fourth peach. As he ate, he saw a young blue-haired child approach the tree, burying himself in a book about magic. His stomach churned, his body once again involuntarily heating up. The hell? He quickly sat up and flew deeper into the tree's comforting green leaves. Why am I hiding? He asked himself. Why was he hiding? Truthfully to be told, with his body and mind in this state, he really had no confidence in controlling whatever was going on. He could only wait behind the camouflage of green while the blue-haired magi made himself comfortable beneath the tree. Judal coaxed the black rukh to settle as if the little spirits also sensed the increasing smoldering lust he felt. The black rukh flew everywhere in a frenzy and it was slightly troublesome to persuade them to calm down. But with effort, he was able to conceal the black rukh and himself without the blue-haired individual noticing. He slumped on the branch, trying to calm the lust that was raging more fiercely because of Aladdin's presence.

Aladdin's mind was filled with the wondrous information and knowledge of the magical formulas that the book had revealed to him. Yamuraiha certainly did have the best magic scrolls and books about all sorts of magic, but most preferably water magic. He was presented with a book that Yamu had recently found about fire and heat magic and he eagerly accepted it. Surely with more knowledge about heat magic, he will be able to help Alibaba and the others in their future adventures. Starting on a new chapter, he was about ready to plunge himself into the magical knowledge world until he noticed a stray black rukh float around him as if wanting something from him. Black rukh... He stood up, alerted, knowing that a possible enemy may be close. He searched around for his staff, realizing shortly that he did not bring it.

He searched everywhere until he looked up, noticing a cloud of black rukh in a frenzy. Crimson eyes met the shocked blue eyes and for a slight moment, Judal panicked but not showing it.

Showing off his trade-mark smirk he greeted, "Why hello, chibi. Not very happy to see you here."

"What do you want, Judal?" His blue orbs showed solid courage and suspicion. Such blue eyes... His mind wandered off, imagining what he can do to make those innocent blue orbs glaze with lust, begging for more...his eyes filled with ecstatic pleasure as he would pleasure him with numerous methods that he had ever heard of only from his king candidates.

"Judal?" a voice broke through his imagination and he immediately found himself back into uncomfortable reality. Those same blue orbs still gazed at him but he noticed the evident uncomfortable expression.

" Well, it's my business." He landed down neatly on the soft grass. He had to leave. Fast. Now he was starting to slowly lose his mind because of this unknown feeling, that got worse due to the other's presence. He glanced at the blue-haired magi. Don't tell me this chibi is responsible for this...this... Black rukh fluttered around him as Judal charged his magoi, using his gravity magic to float. "Where are you going, Judal?"

"Like I said, its my business." And with that, Aladdin saw him fly off in the blue sky.

"Damn it..." He soared through the sky with great speed, trying to clear his mind off about a certain individual. He saw the Kou palace appear in his sight and surged his magoi into a final blow. Despite the accelerated speed, he managed to control his magic to slow himself down and landed gently on the pavement of the palace. The pink-haired king candidate greeted him with a smile. "Had fun, Judal?" He snorted and walked towards the palace as Kouha wrapped his arm around his. "How was that idiot king?"  
" I didn't see him."

"What? You went all the way to Sindria and you didn't meet the king you so desired for as king candidate?"

Judal rolled his eyes for he merely went there for the peaches. That idiot king would someday be his king candidate, whether he has to persuade him or not. He would have to; Judal was way more powerful than his servants and maintained a larger, powerful empire than Sindria.

He smiled slightly thinking of once he has that king as his king candidate, he would have enough power to ensue chaos to this world, all by his will. The pink-haired warrior glanced up at the raven-haired magi and smiled teasingly, "So are you still frustrated?" He saw the magi flinch and glared at him with bitter annoyance. Kouha let go his arm and spun around to the opposite direction. "I wonder, who made our high priest into such a state? It really is interesting, you should bring the person to the palace!" He teased with a smirk.

He laid on the silk sheets of his bed, his body still heated. Trying to absorb the coldness of the sheets, he tossed and turned trying to envelop his heated body in the cold blankets. Images of the blue-haired magi flashed in his mind; his ocean blue eyes filled with courage and so much

emotions, his pale skin glinting in the sunlight, the white rukh dancing around him making him more saintly. Judal could do so much to this innocent boy: make his eyes flutter with pleasure, his small lips parting to make small pleads, his skin glinting in sweat as his body rocked against him, his deep blue hair scattered in lovely ways against the mattress...All this sent excitement course through his body, his body temperature rising again. Something was wrong with him...why did the chibi make him feel this way? It was unfathomable...It was totally unexpected...or was it? His train of thought was interrupted when he heard a faint feminine scream. One of his king candidates was at it again...the sounds were audible. One of them must have their bedroom windows open... Another scream was heard in the silent night.

Judal groaned in annoyance and closed his bedroom window. He didn't need all of that. Not when he felt so weak and crazed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Commentary: From one chapter, I received 3 reviews that made me the most happiest girl in the world. I love it when people tell me how they appreciate my story and it makes me motivated to write. The past week I was on a trip to LA so I didn't have to write the story for 'Crazed Lust' Words cannot explain my utmost gratitude to the people who read my stories. I am a painfully slow updater but I will try my best to accomplish my goals and present you with better stories. **

**Magi: The Labyrinth of Lagic does not belong to me but to the great Ohtaka Shinobu-san. **

* * *

With a bowl of a creamy, cold substance called yogurt in his hands, Aladdin happily savored each spoonful. It tasted heavenly in his mouth, the cold sweetness soothing his body heat. It was scorching hot in Sindria and it was sad to say that that particular day wasn't anything new. Ja'far had told him that Sindria is excruciatingly hot in the summer but he never it was to this extent. He carried the bowl into his room in hopes that studying will help him keep his mind off the hot summer heat. It seemed to help him for a few minutes but he could not keep still in his bed due to the thin layer of sweat that started to form. He decided to focus on his yogurt, which was already half melted. He frowned as he saw his delicious cold treat become less colder. Ice magic would help save this treat from being into a puddle of stickiness...

Ice magic...

He remembered that strange meeting with the mysterious raven-haired magi. That time, it worried him that he appeared in Sindria. What worried him even more is that he didn't cause any havoc or disturbances in Sindria, which was very unusual for the war-crazy magi. More importantly, he wished that he was her so he can ask the other to create some ice to save his poor melting treat. But even if he asked politely, he doubted that the other would comply to this "ridiculous, boring" request and take off again with his prideful smirk, perhaps to pester Sinbad again. He ate the yogurt in haste so he can still taste it in its half-cold glory. He glanced outside, the sun blinding him from looking up to high in the sky.

It would be a lie to say that he wasn't worried about the strange peaceful atmosphere in Sindria that hasn't been disturbed for 2 weeks. Normally, Judal would use his magic to cause turmoil in Sindria, whether its the market or palace, he would always leave a disaster somewhere that made Aladdin and Sinbad be more wary of his power. The last time he saw him was under the peach tree and he knew that something strange was going on. He could never figure out what was with the mysterious character. His crimson orbs held so many different emotions that it almost seemed emotionless at the same time. His smiles or smirks couldn't be differentiated if it was real or fake. Aladdin sighed at the thought of figuring out Judal's personality. It was a complicated puzzle that he felt compelled to figure it out. That day under the peach tree, he saw a slight, ever so slightly a hint of …discomfort and ….panic? He shook it off at that moment as a mere hallucination but when he thought about how strange it was after his sudden stop on his frequent visits, he couldn't help but rely on that hint to solve this mystery. On top of that, his black rukh felt more tense and crazed than before. The black swarm of rukh was jittery and nervous as if restraining itself. From what though?...

He shook his head. It was too much. He felt very paranoid and needed to clean himself from the little bits of yogurt that made his hands sticky.

He headed for the door until a flash of light appeared and encased it with ice. Startled, he took his staff out and turned around. Stray black rukh danced around him as he discovered the perched figure on the windowsill, black rukh swarming around him. "Judal..."

Had the situation been not very serious to his personal matters, the raven-haired lad would have been amused by the expression the blue-haired boy made. Oh, how he loved the surprise and shock that was evident on his sweet face. However, he had no time to feel amused nor have a merry laugh of this situation. For this young teen, he felt very out of it and his body could not contain any more of this feeling he finally came to conclusion of: lust. Seeing the boy made him hungry to no extent. He spotted small white liquid around his mouth and unconsciously lipped his dry mouth. It was way too damn hot in this damned country and he found a perfect treat in front of him. He had to make sure. After 2 weeks of hard thinking and control, he came to Sindria to "test" a solution. He was so sure for shameful reasons, that this little brat, this weak Chibi, this pathetic excuse of a Magi, was the problem and solution to his discomfort. He landed neatly on the floor, never leaving his sight on Aladdin.

* * *

Clearly, Aladdin felt weird under the gaze of his strong crimson orbs. _Why is he here?_ _Where has he been? What is he here for? _"Why are you here?" That wasn't the only question he had but he could tell that Judal was clearly not going to listen to him for long. In a blink of an eye, Judal was right in front of him, much to Aladdin's surprise. "Harhar Infi-!" He was shortly interrupted from Judal's surprising attack: a kiss.

* * *

Judal twisted his head in a slight angle trying to delve in deeper to Aladdin's mouth. He felt Aladdin try to fight back, using his very weak physical strength to punch him. His punches became more panicked and desperate probably because of the lack of air. Judal let him go, taking his staff away swiftly at the same time. Aladdin fell to the ground, his face in a deep scarlet red as he panted for air. To Judal, this sight was very alluring and sexy and turned him on even more.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aladdin asked with complete embarrassment and shock. His tone was slightly higher and he was very embarrassed for getting worked up about it. Judal merely smirked and replied shortly, "A test." With this, he attacked Aladdin again, smashing his lips against Aladdin's innocent sweet lips. Aladdin whimpered and refused to kiss back. Judal smirked inwardly and let his tongue beg for entrance. Aladdin yelped in surprise as Judal used this chance to invade his mouth. _Why is his tongue..!_ Strangely, he felt his tongue play along with Judal's, returning his kisses as best as he could. He was now in a fierce dance, kissing him like a passionate lover. A few seconds, which seemed to him like eternity, passed as they both reluctantly parted, panting heavily more air. Judal grabbed his chin and kissed his cheeks, tasting the sticky sweetness of Aladdin's yogurt. "H-Hey! S-stop it..." But he knew that he didn't in fact want to stop. Was this another part of Judal that he has never seen before? "What is this test you're talking about?" He reluctantly pushed him away. "Explain." However Judal did not speak for a long time and answered with a few words, "I think this can answer." And Judal pounced him again this time with much more forceful and demanding kisses. Without Aladdin to react to this, he bit his lips to emphasize his demand for Aladdin's return of kisses. Aladdin felt the barely controlled desire in his kisses, his tongue that was so greedy to explore his mouth, and so desperate for Aladdin's tongue in return. In a second, this explained everything. Why Judal's rukh were so unusual, why he didn't terrorize Sindria for 2 weeks. He held this monster inside him for so long...this crazed lust that invaded his body and mind of the young teen. He read in books that normal human teens can go through this phase. To think that the trigger for this phase was...him...would be unreasonable though. But why would he come all the way to Sindria and abandon the beautiful women of Kou that would surely give him their bodies by will? It couldn't possibly mean that Aladdin was a special trigger to this man...right?


End file.
